The Memo
by Jacquelyn-Black
Summary: A new law is instated after the Final Battle. Find out why Purebloods every where are doing things the Muggle way! This was made for the 3rd floor corridor FF1 contest.


Written for The 3rd Floor Corridor Fan Fiction 1 contest.

I dont own the characters.

* * *

The Memo

"Fascinating" Mr. Weasley said in an awed voice. He was looking at a computer monitor on his desk in the living room; the whole family was standing around him.

It was after the Final Battle and they had all survived, well almost all. They had lost Percy to the Death Eaters and in the end George had to kill him to save his mother. It was all very depressing really. Everyone had sustained both minor and major injuries but they were all out of the hospital now, even Harry.

The Order and the rest of the uncorrupted Wizarding World had won the war and as a result they rubbed it in the prejudice purebloods faces; a new law was created. In a nut shell all wizards had to choose to do something the Muggle way. The Weasley's were no exception. So they had all taken turns, Mrs. Weasley chose to cook a dinner the Muggle way and almost burned down the house, Hermione chose to continue her S.P.E.W campaign by making more knitted hats, Fred and George decided to pull pranks in the Muggle fashion, it was a big hit, that's the way it went for most wizards.

Now it was Mr. Weasley's turn. He had heard Harry and Ron talking about different things they could do and Harry brought up using the computer and Mr. Weasley took that idea and went with it. So, every one was surrounding him and the computer. Mr. Weasley just sat there in front of the computer and waited.

"What now?" He asked Harry.

"You turn it on." Harry answered

"Right," Mr. Weasley said then he turned a determined look on the monitor, "How exactly do I do that?" he asked after a minute.

"You see that button on the computer?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley nodded, "good, press that button."

Mr. Weasley pressed the button and the computer came to life. Every one was in shock, every one except Harry and Hermione. There were all kinds of Oh's and Aw's, Harry and Hermione were quite amused by the different reactions. After the computer had loaded up Mr. Weasley just stared at the screen.

"Right, what do I do to get to the Quill and Parchment?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry.

"I think you mean The Word Program." Hermione said

"Is that the one that I will be using to write my memo?" Mr. Weasley asked her

"Yes, it is." Harry answered for Hermione. "You see that little box that has the blue double you?" Harry asked

"Yes" Said Mr. Weasley looking at the screen.

"Good, Click on it with the arrow" Harry said

"What arrow?" Asked Mr. Weasley confused

"That one" Harry responded point to the screen

Mr. Weasley put his finger on the arrow and dragged his finger across the screen. The arrow didn't move.

"It's not moving" he said furrowing his brow.

"You have to use the mouse, Mr. Weasley" explained Hermione.

"What mouse? I don't see a mouse." said Mr. Weasley looking around for an animal.

"That's the mouse." Harry said motioning over to the mouse.

"No it's not." Ron said loudly "that is not alive"

"It's an electronic mouse Ronald" Hermione said impatiently

"But it doesn't even look like a mouse" Ron responded. He was gearing up for yet another row with Hermione.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley said raising her voice to stop the row before it began.

"Sorry" they both said quietly.

Mr. Weasley placed his hand on the mouse and moved it across the mouse pad and watched the arrow on the screen move across the screen. Once again there was a roar of disbelief from the Weasley clan.

"Amazing" said Mr. Weasley in an awed voice.

Mr. Weasley then clicked on the Word icon. Nothing happened.

"I clicked on it, why isn't it working?" he asked

"Because you have to click on it twice." said Harry. Mr. Weasley did as he was told and the program started up. The room was once again set into a state of disbelief but it was starting to get old to the twins, so they left.

"There now you can start to type out your memo." Harry said

"How do I do that?" Mr. Weasley asked

"You use that, it's a key board. First click in the white box with the arrow then you can start typing. As you are typing the letters they will appear on the screen." Harry Explained

"When you want to capitalize a letter hold down the shift button then press the letter then let go of the shift button and continue to type." Hermione helped explain "and when you want to create another paragraph just press the enter button and it will make a new line for your new paragraph."

Mr. Weasley started to type and he was awed at first then continued on with his memo. It didn't take him long to finish it.

"How do I make it come out now?" He asked Harry.

"First you have to turn on the printer" Harry answered "then when the printer is done warming up you can go to File and Print or click that little button right there," Harry said pointing to the printer button.

Mr. Weasley looked at the printer and then at Harry, who smiled and pointed to the ON button. By this time the rest of the family had scattered around the house and it was only Harry, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley.

"Okay not that the printer is on and ready to print you can go ahead and print your memo" Hermione said. Mr. Weasley pressed the printer button and the document started to print.

When the memo came out of the printer Mr. Weasley just stared at it amazed.

FIN


End file.
